


Raining Somewhere Else

by FaeryBlue



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Love, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Romance, Soulmates, Undertale AU, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unrequited Love, non human Frisk, theres a cool twist I swear!, undertale - Freeform, undertale fic, what do you think this means?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryBlue/pseuds/FaeryBlue
Summary: Why oh why does it all feel so sorrowful?Dreams of what is truly real..The rain will fall and all the colors will run.These colors will fade, as the night’s rain falls..





	Raining Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a short fic a friend came up with the idea for. She hates writing fics—So I am writing it for her! I don’t know how long it will be, but we’ll see! Just a short fun story!  
> Hope you like it if you give it a read!
> 
> ^<^ ♥️

_We’re_ _losing_ _her_ _doctor.._

 _Should_ _we try moving her, so we can operate?_

_She’s lost a lot of blood. We can’t do it in her condition—_

_What should we do?_

_We’ll ha_ ve _to_ _see_ _if_ _she_ _pulls_ _through_.

 _There’s_ _not much else we can do now.._

 

 

 

 _..._ Heavy rain pattered from the roof onto the street below. Sans had just sat down to his late “dinner”—consisting of a few hotdogs and a cup ramen from the gas station down the road. 

He wasn’t in the mood to cook tonight, not that particularly felt like cooking any night. Usually Papyrus was home by now, whipping up something or other in the kitchen. He actually had been becoming quite the cook lately. But tonight Papyrus was running late, class must’ve run late again.

Though his younger brother would certainly cringe at his lackluster attempt at “cooking”, Sans sat looking contentedly at his plate. But there was just one thing missing..

Mustard. Sans walked over the fridge, practically empty, with no mustard in sight. 

“Shit.” Sans grumbled, as he looked through nearly every cabinet in the house. He glanced out the window into the downpour.

A  cold dinner was better than a dinner without his favorite mustard.

Sans pulled his hood up over his head before stepping out into the cold night. Sans walked down the dark street slowly. Mentally cursing himself for forgetting his umbrella—er- Papyrus’ umbrella at work today.

 Papyrus with classes running late—would be taking the late bus home tonight.

”At least ‘Py don’t have to walk in this crap tonight.” 

Sans shivered hunching his shoulders.

He’d have to walk all the way to the grocery store for he really good stuff. Which to Sans, was totally worth it.

Sans turned he corner, taking a shortcut through the small city’s park.

There was something up ahead on the bench. An odd shape in the darkness of the night. 

Sans pushed his blue hood back to get a clearer view of whatever it is. He walked over to the soaked wooden bench. There lay—and equally as soaked—the form of a small human.

Short dark hair drenched with rain clung to the small round face of a young girl. Though it was hard for Sans to guess her age, or really see her face clearly.

 _What_ _a_ _weird_ _place_ _to_ _fall_ _asleep_. Sans thought. Though  he did not know much about humans, he still found it quite odd for one to be sat, sound asleep, in the middle of a rainstorm.

Sans felt a flutter in his chest. Uncertainty filled his soul. 

He called out. 

The human didn’t hear him, or if she did, she didn’t show that she had.

Next he moved a little closer. And reached out,  hand frozen in the air momentarily before he shook her gently.

No response. 

He was getting worried. 

He touched a boney hand to her face. It was warm, startlingly warm despite her being thoroughly soaked with rain.

 _Maybe_ _she’s_ _sick_?

Sans looked at the human, then towards the supermarket and his beloved mustard.

If she wasn’t sick already, she would be soon, if she stayed in those wet clothes.

He had to do something.

Then as gently as he could, and a bit awkwardly, he picked up the smalle human.

Back home in the light of the apartment Sans could get a better look at her face. Sans again put a hand to her cheeks and forehead, relief flutter through him when finally her mouth twitched.

”Ticklish, huh?”

The girl made a small noise before she slowly opened two large eyes. To Sans’ surprise she then sat up abruptly, her wide eyes scanned the entire room.

Sans caught her eye, and the two sat staring at each other curiously for awhile.

”uh..Hi, I’m Sans..”

She said nothing, but continue to stare silently with those bright eyes.

”Er..Okay.. uh”

Does she speak? Can she even  speak?

The girl simply tilted her head, inquiring silently.

Sans grinned at this.

Heh, cute.

He tried again. “I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton.”

He held up a boney hand towards the little human. 

She slowly reached out, before grabbing onto San’s hand. Her hand was so soft and warm, another strange feeling went through Sans.

“Frisk—that’s my name.” 

 

 

 

 


End file.
